By Myself
by SE.BabyCho
Summary: Disaat Kyuhyun berubah menjadi monster yang sangat mengerikan dan siap memakan mangsanya bulat-bulat.. Sosok iblis didalam dirinya keluar dan memaksa Yesung tetap tinggal disangkar yang disebut rumah.. /"Kyuhyun itu licik"/"Cari tahu dimana Yesung, bawa dia dalam keadaan hidup ataupun mati"/"Dimana kau Kim Kibum?/ CHAPTER 4 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

**Title : **By Myself

**Cast : **Yesung, Kyuhyun And Other Cast

**Genre : **Romance, Drama

**Disc : **Semua Cast Milik Tuhan. KyuSung Saling Memiliki

**Warn : **OOC. GAJE. ANEH. ALUR NGEBUT. PENUH TYPO. ASBURT. ABSTARK. CORETAN GAJE UNTUK MENGISI WAKTU SENGGANG.

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

Pagi terasa sangat cerah hari ini, semilir angin bertiup pelan membuat daun-daun pohon maple bergoyang kesana-kemari, burung-burung nampak setia berada diatas pohon disela-sela ranting pohon maple tersebut. Bunga-bunga bermekaran dengan indah, musim semi kali ini sungguh menyenangkan untuk berpiknik ketaman atau sekedar jalan-jalan bersama kekasih.

Kursi-kursi taman kota mulai terduduki oleh sepasang kekasih yang bermesraan, jalanan taman tersebut sudah ramai oleh kaki-kaki para pengunjungnya. Tidak sedikit yang duduk dibawah pohon seraya menikmati tiupan angin pagi kota _Seoul._

Jauh dari keramaian, seorang namja bertubuh mungil dengan kulit putih pucat yang ia tutupi dengan _sweater _berwarna merahnya terlihat mengasingkan diri dari orang banyak, lebih memilih berada didekat danau yang sebagian orang menganggapnya tidak menarik untuk didatangi.

Ia sendiri, lebih tepatnya tidak mempunyai kekasih atau bahkan teman disini, ia dijauhi. Dijauhi semuanya, keluarga dan teman-temannya, hanya karena suatu hal, ia diasingkan oleh keluarganya sendiri, menjadi orang yang dianggap tidak pernah ada didunia.

Hanya sendiri, selalu sendiri, tanpa seseorang yang menjaga, menemani dan menghiburnya ditengah perjuangannya melawan kerasnya dunia luar.

_Onyx _indahnya menerawang kehamparan langit luas nan cerah diatas sana, andaikan saja ia memiliki sayap dan bisa terbang, pasti ia akan menjauhi tempat dimana ia dilahirkan ini, hidup ditempat lain dan disayangi semua orang.

Hah! Andai saja. Dan tidak –mungkin terjadi.

Kepalanya menunduk memperhatikan sepasang sepatu yang juga berwarna merah punyanya. Terdengar helaan napas berat disepasang bibir pucat miliknya.

"Hari ini harus lebih baik, Yesung-ah," Terdengar gumaman dibibir tersebut, lebih tepatnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri, agar memulai hari ini dengan melihat masa depan, bukan melihat kebelakang dimana dirinya diasingkan dan dijauhi keluarnganya.

"Semangat, kau anak baik, pasti dapat yang baik, dan bekerjalah," Ucapnya agak nyaring dari yang tadi, bibir tipis tersebut tertarik keatas, menunjukkan sebuah senyuman yang menambah kemanisan wajahnya.

Tapi tidak untuk suasana hatinya.

Kakinya melangkah melalaui orang-orang yang rata-rata berjalan bersama pasangannya, tepatnya bukan sendirian seperti dirinya. Tapi ia tetap tersenyum, seolah terbiasa dengan semua yang ia alami dan lalui sekarang bahkan kedepannya.

"Semoga saja cafe itu menerima pelayan baru," Ia melangkah dengan pasti, dapat ia lihat cafe yang tidak terlalu jauh darinya, tempat dimana ia mau melamar pekerjaan.

Semoga saja ia diterima.

Dengan pasti ia membuka pintu cafe tersebut, seorang _namja _terlihat membereskan kursi-kursi yang berada disana.

"Permisi," Ucap Yesung agak canggung. _Namja _paruh bayatersebut bereaksi, wajah pemarahnya membuah kepala Yesung tertunduk.

"Mau apa? Kami belum buka," Sahut orang tua tersebut kasar. Lagi, Yesung semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Rasa takut seperti membuat nyalinya untuk melamar pekerjaan ia urungkan.

"_Mianhae,_ apa disini membutuhkan pelayan?"

"Tidak. Pergi-pergi," Orang tersebut mengusir Yesung keluar dari cafenya. Dengan langkah berat Yesung meninggalkan tempat itu untuk menuju rumahnya yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari taman kota.

Helaan napas menyertai langkah beratnya menyusuri pinggir jalan raya. Bodoh jika ia berjalan ditengah jalan, tapi bisa saja ia melakukan itu jika ia ingin mati.

_BRUK~_

Sebuah hantaman, tidak, tabrakan ia dapat dikakinya, memang benar itu tidak membuatnya sakit, tapi seketika kepalanya berputar dengan hebat, pandangannya menjadi kabur. Yesung memegangi kepalanya, menarik rambutnya agar rasa sakit itu berkurang, mencoba bertahan dengan tetap berpegangan dimobil yang menabraknya tersebut.

Semua sia-sia, seperdetik kemudian tubuhnya terjatuh, tidak berapa lama Yesung mendengar sebuah suara bass terdengar indah memanggilnya dengan 'yah, kau kenapa?'. Ia terlalu lelah bahkan hanya sekedar untuk membuka mata. Setelah itu ia tidak mengingat apapun.

.

.

.

.

Sayup-sayup suara seseorang tengah bernyanyi masuk kegendang telinganya, oh! Sepertinya aku salah, ini bukan suara orang bernyanyi, melainkan ribut diluar ruangan sana.

'_Sudahlah hyung, tidak ada salahnya aku membawanya kesini, lagian karena aku juga dia pingsan,'_

'_Kyuhyun, namja itu hanya bisa menyusahkan disini, lihatlah dari tadi siang sampai sekarang dia belum juga bangun, bagaimana kalau dia mati, kau mau masuk penjara?'_

'_Dia masih hidup hyung. Dan yang mengurusnya juga aku, dia juga tidur dikamarku,'_

'_Bagaimana jika orang itu pencuri? Hanya pura-pura tertabrak dan meminta biaya pengobatan yang mahal sementara dia tidak terkena luka sedikitpun?'_

'_Cukup. Aku tidak mau berdebat dengan orang sepertimu,'_

Yesung kembali menutup matanya mendengar langkah kaki semakin mendekati ruangan tempat ia berbaring.

KLEK

Apakah ia semenyusahkan itu? Iapun pingsan bukan kehendaknya, ia juga tidak ingin menyusahkan orang lain. Apalagi sampai mengetahui keadaannya yang sesungguhnya, ia yakin orang-orang akan kasihan melihatnya, dan menganggap dirinya sebagai namja lemah. Apa perlu aku menambahkan kata tidak tau diri, hey! Tapi dengan alasan apa?

"Syukurlah kau belum bangun," Terasa sepasang tangan menyibak rambut yang berada dikeningya, menarik selimut sampai sebatas dadanya agar ia tidak kedinginan.

Perlahan Yesung membuka kedua matanya, seolah terusik dengan kehadiran orang yang tengah duduk memperhatikan wajahnya disisi tempat tidur.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" Yesung menggeleng singkat, kepalanya masih terasa sedikit pusing. Namja disebelahnya ini terlihat sangat khawatir, padahal mereka belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

"Perkenalkan, aku Cho Kyuhyun, kau bisa memanggilku Kyu atau Kyuhyun," Namja tampan bernama Kyuhyun itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum canggung, lalu ikut mengulurkan tangannya yang mungil pada Kyuhyun.

"Kim Yesung, maaf merepotkanmu," Mereka bersalaman, cukup lama. Karena Kyuhyun merasa nyaman memegang tangan mungil Yesung yang terasa pas untuk berada ditangannya. Sedangkan Yesung mulai merasa risih.

"Ah, maaf," Ucap Kyuhyun ketika sadar, dengan berat hati ia melepaskan tangan Yesung.

"Aku akan pulang, terima kasih sudah menolongku," Yesung hampir berdiri, tapi kedua tangannya ditahan Kyuhyun membuatnya bingung.

"Lebih baik kau tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu," Kepalanya sedikit miring kesamping, menandakan kalau ia sangat bingung melebihi yang tadi.

"Ah! Maksudku tinggalah disini,"

"K-kenapa? A-ku juga punya rumah," Yesung mulai gugup. Jangan-jangan Kyuhyun ini namja jahat yang hanya ingin memanfaatkannya.

"Bekerja, ya apa kau mau?" Fikiran Yesung salah, Kyuhyun hanya ingin menawarinya pekerjaan. Syukurlah, namja ini tidak sama seperti namja-namja yang ia temui sebelumnya.

"Benarkah? Jika itu aku mau," Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu melepaskan tangan Yesung.

"Maafkan aku jika posisi ini terlalu rendah untukmu, kau tidak apa-apa jika menjadi pembantu bukan?" Kali ini Yesung yang tersenyum

"Nan gwenchana, aku memang mencari kerja, tidak peduli jika menjadi pembantu, yang terpenting itu bisa membantuku hidup," Kyuhyun merasa salut dengan orang yang baru saja ia temui karena sebuah kecelakaan kecil ini. Seorang namja manis yang kelihatan lemah, namun mempunyai sifat seperti malaikat, dan wajah secantik bidadari, hanya saja, kulit Yesung terlalu pucat, seperti tidak ada darah yang mengalir dibalik kulit itu.

"Kau bisa mulai bekerja besok, dan kau tinggal saja disini, aku akan membelikanmu pakaian," Lagi. Yesung dibuat terkejut oleh pernyataan Kyuhyun. Namja ini sangat baik, fikirnya.

"Terima kasih banyak, bolehkan aku memanggilmu Cho Kyu? Itu terdengar lucu, kan?" Kyuhyun membeku. Sebelumnya tidak ada yang mau memanggilnya dengan panggilan seperti itu. Hanya Yesung, lah orang pertama yang paling berkesan dihatinya. Ia menjadi semakin ingin mengenal Yesung lebih dan lebih.

"Kau tidak suka? Bagaimana dengan Kyunnie?" Ucap Yesung dengan mata menerawang.

"Ah! terserah kau saja, sekarang ayo kenalkan dirimu dengan hyungku," Kyuhyun menarik lembut tangan Yesung menuju ruang tengah dimana sang hyung berada.

Terlihat seorang namja dibalik sebuah sofa besar tengah memankan makanan ringan dengan kaki dinaikkan keatas dan tidak mengenakan pakaian sedang menonton TV.

"Hyung," Panggil Kyuhyun seraya masih menarik Yesung agar berdiri disebelahnya. Namja itu menoleh kearah Kyuhyun, atau mungkin lebih jelasnya kepada Yesung.

Yesung balas menatap namja yang ia akui lebih tampan dari Kyuhyun itu. Sangat-sangat tampan, jujur ia terpesona.

"Sudah bangun? Jadi kau bisa pergi sekarang," Tutur kata yang kasar sedikit membuat Yesung tercengang, bagaimana seorang yang sangat tampan dan sempurna didepannya ini bisa sekasar itu saat berbicara.

"Dia akan membantu-bantu disini hyung, jadi dia akan tinggal disini," Yesung mendundukkan kepalanya. Apakah namja tampan itu sungguh tidak menyukainya.

"Benarkah? Itu lebih baik, siapa namamu?" Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu membawa Yesung untuk duduk disofa.

"Yesung," Jawabnya singkat.

"Yesung ya? Arraseo, sebaiknya kau buatkan aku minuman sekarang, lalu bersihkan semua ini," Namja itu menunjuk semua sampah yang berserakan bekas ia makan diatas dan bawah meja. Kyuhyun sontak tidak terima dengan perlakuan hyungnya.

"Hyung! Dia baru sadar, sebaiknya Yesung jangan disuruh dulu,"

"Yah! Apa masalahmu, bukankah kau mengatakan kalau Yesung itu 'pembantu', jadi wajar jika dia membereskan semuanya,"

"Siwon hyung, tapi-"

"Sudahlah, itu memang tugasku Kyu," Yesung melerai perdebatan dua namja tampan itu. Dengan senang hati ia menuruti perintah Siwon, membuatkan minuman dan membersihkan semua sampah.

"Kuharap ketika aku tidak berada dirumah kau tidak menyakiti Yesung," Ucap Kyuhyun kepada Siwon. Dan Siwon hanya tersenyum hambar lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Sepertinya Yesung adalah bahan bullyan yang paling menyenangkan.

.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari kembali menampakkan cahayanya. Dua namja yang tidur dalam satu ruangan dan satu bed itu menggeliat secara bersamaan.

Namja yang berwajah lebih manis bangun duluan karena merasa tidak nyaman dengan namja berwajah tampan. Tapi tidak semudah itu untuk beranjak dari sisi si tampan.

"Yesung, kau mau kemana?" Suara bass Kyuhyun terdengar serak. Yesung tersenyum.

"Pagi Cho Kyu, aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan, dan aku mau mandi dulu," Terang Yesung kepada Kyuhyun. Keduanya merubah posisi menjadi duduk.

"Kau bisa pinjam bajuku, ada dilemari sana," Kyuhyun menunjuk sebuah lemari besar yang terletak disudut kamar besarnya. Yesung mengangguk faham.

Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan tidurnya karena ia merasa masih mengantuk. Membiarkan Yesung membersihkan tubuhnya dulu.

Setelah mandi dan memakai pakaian punya Kyuhyun –yang sangat kebesaran hingga jari-jarinya tidak kelihatan lagi. Yesung kembali membangunkan Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyu, bangunlah," Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Arra, aku sudah bangun," Yesung mengangguk, kemudian keluar kamar untuk kedapur.

Yesung mengernyit, heran. Kenapa ruangan yang tadi malam seperti kapal pecah kini sudah sangat bersih, tidak ada sedikitpun sampah dan sisa makanan. Ia kembali melangkah kedapur, memutuskan untuk membuat makanan saja karena semua ruangan yang ia jumpai sangat bersih.

Sepasang tangan berotot melingkar dipinggang rampingnya. Yesung tidak berani membalik tubuhnya. Kemudian ia merasakan hembusan napas begitu hangat mengenai lehernya. Dan sebuah kecupan dikedua pipinya.

Napas hangat tersebut terasa meniup telinganya secara bergantian, Yesung mengigit bibirnya sendiri, matanya juga ia pejamkan dengan erat. Ini bukan sebuah kecupan biasa, melainkan sentuhan dan merangsang sesuatu dibawah sana.

Tidak lama setelahnya tidak terasa apapun lagi, Yesung membuka matanya, apa ia berhalusinasi?

"Yesung-ah, apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun datang lalu mematikan kompor, ikan yang Yesung goreng menjadi hitam, gosong.

"Ya ampun, maafkan aku Kyu-ah, aku sungguh tidak sengaja," Yesung membungkukkan tubuhnya hingga bagian dada Yesung terlihat oleh Kyuhyun. Wajar saja terlihat, baju Yesung saja sangat besar. Bahkan hampir tidak bisa menutup dadanya jika Yesung tidak menaikkannya.

"Gwenchana, jangan ulangi lagi," Suara Kyuhyun yang tadinya mulus(?) berubah menjadi serak. Dan Kyuhyun langsung meninggalkan Yesung dengan menutupi bagian bawahnya.

"Aish! Yesung pabbo," Ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Memutuskan untuk membuat bubur saja daripada menggoreng ikan.

Ketiga namja itu makan dengan tenang, ruang makan yang hening serta dentingan antara sendok dengan mangkuk menjadi dominasi. Salah seorang diantara ketiganya nampak selalu menundukkan kepala.

"Yesung-ah, makanlah, jangan fikirkan soal yang tadi," Ucap Kyuhyun lembut seraya membelai kepala Yesung.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Siwon bertanya penasaran.

"Ini kebodohanku, mianhae," Yesung meremas ujung kemeja kebesarannya.

"Sudahlah jangan dibahas," Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempak duduknya.

"Aku berangkat kerja dulu, Yesung-ah, hyung," Yesung dan Siwon mengangguk, sementara Kyuhyun meninggalkan mereka berdua dalam keheningan.

"Baju itu sangat mengganggu," Siwon memperhatikan wajah Yesung yang selalu menunduk, menyembunyikan kemanisan yang ia punya. Muak dengan tingkah Yesung, akhirnya Siwon memegang dagu Yesung dan memperhatikan wajah baby face itu lebih teliti.

Kemudian Siwon menarik dagu Yesung agar lebih berdekatan dengannya.

"Tidak aku sangka, pria murahan sepertimu mempunyai wajah seperti pelacur kelas atas," (Maksud Siwon sangat manis, dan cantik) Yesung berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya yang semakin dekat dengan Siwon. Tapi sepertinya Siwon tidak berniat melakukan itu.

"Bisa kau turunkan bajumu? Kurasa akan lebih pantas," Yesung terus menggeleng, tangannya berusaha menepis salah satu tangan Siwon yang hendak menurunkan bajunya yang sebenarnya sudah terturun. Sepertinya meminjam pakaian Kyuhyun bukan hal baik, karena semua pakain Kyuhyun sangat besar untuk tubuh kecilnya, hingga menutupi dada dan bahunyapun tidak bisa.

"Aku tahu kenapa Kyuhyun sangat baik padamu," Siwon melepaskan dagu Yesung, membiarkan namja itu untuk bernapas dengan leluasa sejenak.

Siwon memilih duduk disebelah Yesung, kemudian 'memaksa' namja manis itu agar duduk dipangkuannya.

"Karena dia hanya mengincar tubuhmu, kurasa,"

"Aniyo. Kyuhyun tidak seperti itu," Yesung melawan, kepada namja yang sebenarnya menarik perhatiannya.

"Kau tidak tahu Kyuhyun sebenarnya, dia sangat licik. Kuharap kau berhati-hati saja," Yesung berdiri dari pangkuan Siwon, dengan cepat ia kembali masuk kedalam kamar.

.

.

.

.

Udara musim semi yang masih terasa dingin membuat Yesung hanya ingin berada dikamar, tapi bukan itu yang menjadi alasannya. Melainkan Siwon yang berada diruang tengah, seperti menunggunya keluar. Dan ia berjanji tidak akan keluar kamar sebelum Kyuhyun datang.

Ia tidak percaya akan ucapan Siwon pagi tadi, tidak mungkin namja sebaik Kyuhyun itu licik. Yesung akui, sebenarnya ia sedikit menyukai Siwon meski namja itu berlaku buruk padanya.

KLEK

Pintu terbuka tanpa ketukan atau permisi sebelumnya. Siwon berdiri diambang pintu dengan tatapan sayu.

"Yesung-ah," Suara Siwon yang seperti menahan sesuatu membuat Yesung berbalik untuk melihat keadaan Siwon. Namja itu tidak apa-apa.

"Aku perlu bantuanmu," Yesung mengangkat kedua alisnya bingung.

"Hanya kau yang bisa membantuku, kumohon," Siwon semakin mendekatinya. Yesung semakin bergerak munduk. Hingga

_Dug..._

Punggung malangnya beradu dengan tembok. Kedua mata Yesung membola..

.

-TBC/END-

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : **By Myself

**Cast : **Yesung, Kyuhyun And Other Cast

**Rate : **T-M

**Pairing : **KyuSung Slight WonSung

**Genre : **Romance, Drama

**Disc : **Semua Cast Milik Tuhan. KyuSung Saling Memiliki

**Warn : **OOC. GAJE. ANEH. ALUR NGEBUT. PENUH TYPO. ASBURT. ABSTARK. CORETAN GAJE UNTUK MENGISI WAKTU SENGGANG.

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

Terlihat seorang namja manis sedang berdiri dengan tatapan kosong menerawang keluar jendela. Bajunya yang nampak kebesaran membuat tubuh mungilnya terlihat semakin kecil.

KLEK

Tentu saja ia mendengar ada seseorang yang membuka pintu, hanya saja ia terlalu malas untuk menoleh.

"Yesung-ah," Suara Siwon yang terdengar berat membuatnya mau tidak mau melihat namja itu, sekedar untuk memastikan keadaannya.

"Aku perlu bantuanmu," Ucap Siwon lagi. Yesung mengangkat kedua alisnya bingung,

"Hanya kau yang bisa membantuku, kumohon," Siwon semakin mendekatinya, sementara Yesung terus saja memundurkan langkahnya.

Dug..

Yesung sudah tidak dapat bergerak, degub jantungnya terasa menggila melihat kedua mata Siwon tepat berada didepannya. Jangan lupakan dengan posisi Siwon yang sedikit menunduk untuk melihatnya.

"S-siwon!?" Gugup Yesung, ia mencoba menjauhkan dirinya namun tidak bisa.

Siwon mulai memegang leher Yesung, dan itu membuat wajah Yesung memerah merasakan deru napas hangat Siwon mengenai wajahnya.

"A-ada apa?" Tanya Yesung lagi merasa Siwon semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kelehernya. Bukannya menjawab, Siwon malah mencium pipi Yesung dengan lembut.

"Siwon!" Yesung mulai risih, tangan besar itu bergerak mengusap bahunya yang sedikit terbuka.

"I want you," Bisik Siwon. Tubuh Yesung menegang, segera ia mendorong tubuh besar tersebut menjauh darinya.

"Mungkin kau lapar? Apa mau aku buatkan makanan?" Dengan kepura-puraannya Yesung mencoba menjauh dari Siwon.

Namun Siwon terlalu bodoh untuk tidak mengerti gerak-gerik Yesung. Ia terkekeh memandang punggung yang semakin menjauh tersebut.

"Yesung-ah," Langkah Yesung kembali terhenti, kedua tangannya mengepal erat disisi tubuhnya menahan seberapa gugupnya ia berhadapan dengan Siwon.

Siwon berjalan menghampiri Yesung, membuat tubuh namja itu membeku ditempat, hanya dapat memejamkan mata dengan bibir bawah yang ia gigiti. Napas Siwon mulai terasa mengenai tengkuknya.

"S-siwon!?" Seru Yesung. Siwon membalik tubuh itu untuk berhadapan dengannya, ditatapnya dengan lembut wajah manis dengan kedua mata hitam kelam tersebut masih senantiasa tertutup.

Dugh..

Oh! Perlukah aku menjelaskan bunyi apa ini?

Dengan mudahnya Siwon menghempaskan tubuh mungil Yesung hingga sedikit terpental keatas tempat tidur. Yesung memekik, tidak juga. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya serta sedikit ringisan yang keluar dari bibir semerah delima tersebut.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Selemah itukan dirinya dimata Siwon? Hingga Siwon menganggapnya seperti orang tidak punya harga diri dan dengan mudahnya diperlakukan seperti ini?

Memang benar ia lemah. Tapi tidak dapatkan seseorang memandangnya bukan seperti untuk dijadikan budak seks dan begitu mudahnya diperkosa. Ia juga manusia yang mempunyai harga diri. Dan namja didepannya ini seolah memandangnya dengan tatapan mesum serta... Yah! Bisa kau tebak. Seperti pelacur murahan.

Ia tidak dapat berbuat apapun ketika tangan itu mulai bergerilya menjamah tubuhnya. Bodoh memang, tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan namja lemah seperti dirinya. Jangankan melawan, melarangnya saja sudah membuatnya gemetar.

"Good boy, memang itu yang seharusnya kau lakukan," Demi apapun, ia sangat membenci seringaian menyebalkan itu. Bisakah ia hanya memejamkan matanya dan tidak merasakan apapun yang dilakukan Siwon. Namja terlihat baik didepannya ini membuatnya sangat muak, hentikan serigaian itu sekarang juga.

Yesung menjerit didalam hati, memaki Siwon serta sumpah-serapah apapun yang bisa ia katakan untuk mengutuk Siwon.

Sepasang tangan Siwon melingkari pinggangnya dengan indah, setelahnya terasa napas hangat menerpa wajahnya. Ia tidak dapat membuka matanya disaat seperti ini, hanya membiarkan Siwon menjamah setiap inci tubuh dan wajahnya.

Bibir tipis itu begitu lihai memagut bibirnya, bagaimana permainan Siwon membuatnya harus mengakui kalau namja ini bisa membuatnya menikmati apa namanya ciuman yang sebenarnya, terasa sangat memabukkan dan ia merasa tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Engh..." Kepala Yesung sedikit memiring karena ciuman Siwon yang mulai kasar, tangan yang tadinya berada dipinggangnya kini beralih menahan tengkuk serta tangan yang lain menurunkan bajunya.

Yesung mulai berani meremas bahu Siwon untuk melampiaskan rasa yang ia dapat secara gratis dari Siwon

Tubuh itu terasa memanas disaat jari besar Siwon memegang nipplenya. Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, hingga leher jenjang yang berkeringat itu terlihat oleh Siwon.

"Aarghh..." Suara pekikan Yesung terdengar sampai keluar ruangan. Dengan kasarnya Siwon menarik salah satu dari kedua tonjolan yang berada didada Yesung. Napas namja manis itu memburu, kepalanya mulai terasa berdenyut kembali, kali ini menjadi semakin sakit dikarenakan tubuh berat Siwon menindihi tubuhnya, napasnya mulai tidak teratur.

"Sshiwon-ah..." Kedua tangan lemah Yesung mencoba menjauhkan Siwon dari atas tubuhnya.

"Jebal," Air mata menetes dari kedua sudut mata Yesung yang terpejam, hal itu membuktikan seberapa tersiksanya namja itu sekarang.

Sementara Siwon sama sekali tidak mempedulikan bagaimana keadaan Yesung. Ia masih saja pada kegiatannya mengecupi leher putih itu.

Ia hanya dapat menangis dan memohon agar Siwon menghentikan kegiatannya akan tubuhnya. Tapi namja itu sama sekali tidak mau, bahkan tidak berniat walau hanya menjauh dari tubuhnya, napasnya yang terasa tercekat dan sesak membuatnya susah bernapas.

Siwon mulai menurunkan celana kebesaran yang didapat Yesung dari pinjaman Kyuhyun, semakin turun. Hingga.. Yesung tidak sadarkan diri. Napas yang tadinya memburu kini mulai tenang, wajah merah Yesung juga sudah mulai padam. Hal itu membuat Siwon berdecak, hampir saja ia memasuki Yesung, tapi namja itu malah pingsan, terlalu gugup adalah faktor pertama penyebab pingsannya Yesung.

Namja tampan bernama Siwon ini memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Yesung diatas tempat tidur, dengan sebelumnya membenarkan baju dan celananya terlebih dulu.

.

.

.

.

Detak jarum jam yang berada disudut dinding ruangan menjadi suara lain, selain dengkuran halus dari seseorang yang tertidur pulas diatas tempat tidur, wajah manis bak malaikat itu terlihat sangat damai dan polos.

Jarum panjang jam tersebut mengarah pada angka 11, sedangkan jarum yang lainnya berada di angka 3.

BRAK

Dengan tidak mempunyai sopan-santun Siwon membuka pintu kamar Yesung, lebih tepatnya Kyuhyun. Membuat namja yang tadinya tertidur dengan nyaman menjadi langsung terbangun dari tidurnya, matanya memerah karena masih mengantuk ditambah Siwon membangunkannya ditengah malam.

Yesung segera berdiri dengan kepala menunduk, takut melihat tatapan tajam Siwon yang diberikan untuknya.

"Baguslah kau sudah bangun," Siwon menghampiri Yesung yang masih berdiri membeku dan tak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya, hanya membiarkan Siwon menyeretnya menuju ruang tengah.

"Buatkan aku makanan," Ucap Siwon kemudian, Yesung mengangguk pelan, dengan segera ia pergi menuju dapur meninggalkan Siwon.

Tangis tanpa isakan dan suara Yesung lakukan, apalagi yang dapat ia lakukan selain menangis, sementara tangannya terus memanggang daging diatas pemanggang, sesekali mengusap air matanya yang terus mengalir membuat sungai dipipinya.

Ia tidak menyesal, juga tidak membenci takdir. Ia hanya bingung, dan terus bertanya kenapa Tuhan sepertinya sangat senang membuatnya menderita. Bahkan seolah tidak mau melihatnya bahagia.

Ia mencintai seseorang, tetapi orang itu sangat dingin padanya, dan selalu berlaku buruk padanya, dan sepertinya ia tidak apa disakiti selama masih bisa melihat orang itu. Beruntung siapa yang dicintai Yesung, orang itu adalah Siwon.

"Yak! Sebenarnya kau berniat membuatkanku makanan atau tidak?" Mendengar suara Siwon berteriak didekatnya, Yesung mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali. Sudah dua kali ia membuat makanan, dan hasilnya gosong.

"Maafkan aku," Yesung segera mematikan kompor, kabut tipis kembali menyelimuti matanya, ia sangat takut.

"Akh! Kau memang tidak bisa diandalkan," Siwon menyeret Yesung menuju kamar mandi, dengan kasarnya menghenpaskan tubuh Yesung dibawah shower yang sudah menyala.

"Maafkan aku Siwon-ah, aku tidak akan mengulainginya lagi, aku janji," Yesung masih sempat meminta maaf disela, apakah ini bisa disebut hukuman? Ya, Yesung meminta maaf disela hukumannya.

"Kau selalu membuatku kesal, memang pantas jika kau dihukum," Tidak terdengar apapun selain gemericik air yang jatuh mengenai tubuh Yesung dibawahnya, pegangan tangan Yesung dikaki Siwon terlepas, membiarkan namja itu memandangnya yang semakin kedinginan.

"Maafkan aku," Gumam Yesung lagi. Siwon menghela napas, dimatikannya air yang mengguyur tubuh Yesung. Siwon mengulurkan tangannya pada Yesung, namun namja manis itu sama sekali tidak memberi respon apapun.

"Jangan ulangi lagi. Maafkan aku juga, aku hanya terlalu kesal," Yesung mengangguk lemah, memutuskan untuk berdiri sendiri menggunakan tangan dan kakinya, tanpa menerima uluran tangan Siwon.

Siwon mengusap rambut basah Yesung, wajah pucat itu terlihat menyedihkan dimatanya.

"Jangan katakan ini pada Kyuhyun," Siwon mengangguk, lalu memutuskan untuk membawa Yesung kepelukannya, membiarkan baju basah Yesung juga membasahi bajunya.

Yesung tak dapat bergerak, pelukan hangat ini terasa tidak asing, apakah Siwon yang juga memeluknya saat pagi hari lalu, dan membuat ikannya gosong. Jika benar, sejahat itukah Siwon?

.

.

.

.

Jalanan menjadi semakin sepi mengingat ini sudah lewat tengah malam, sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan 180km/jam membelah jalanan dengan tergesa.

Seorang namja yang tengah mengemudikan mobil tersebut terus menengokkan kepalanya kekanan kekiri mencari apakah ada toko pakaian atau butik yang buka malam-malam seperti ini.

Namun sial, ia berdecak untuk kesekian kalinya, semua toko dan pusat perbelanjaan sudah tutup. Dan ia sudah melanggar janjinya untuk membelikan seseorang pakaian. Ini dikarenakan pekerjaannya yang selalu menumpuk, padahal ia yang menjadi direktur disana. Ditambah akhir-akhir ini perusahaannya mengalami masalah keuangan.

Sesampainya disebuah gedung apartemen, ia segera keluar, wajahnya terlihat kusut dengan rambut berantakan, sengaja namja itu tidak memakai jasnya, agar udara dingin bisa sedikit membuat tubuhnya menjadi tidak terlalu kepanasan.

TING...

Ia membuka pintu apartemennya sendiri, matanya menyalang melihat ruang tengah, TV menyala namun tidak ada orang disana.

"Yesung-ah!?" Panggil namja bernama Kyuhyun itu. Tidak ada jawaban, ia semakin dibuat kesal. Padahal ia yang bodoh, tentu saja semua orang sudah tidur dijam 1 dini hari seperti ini.

Segera Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamarnya, lalu membukanya dengan perlahan. Tatapannya melembut melihat orang yang ia cari tidur dengan posisi meringkuk tanpa selimut diatas tempat tidur.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju tempat tidur, kemudian ikut menidurkan dirinya disamping Yesung, kedua tangannya membawa tubuh yang terasa dingin tersebut kepelukannya, sepertinya Yesung terusik dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun, buktinya ia membuka kedua matanya.

"Cho Kyu!?" Kaget Yesung, ia hendak menjauhkan dirinya, namun Kyuhyun memeluknya semakin erat membuatnya merasa sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Sebaiknya kau ganti baju dulu," Titah Yesung lembut, Kyuhyun tersenyum memandang wajah Yesung didepannya.

"Ye," Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, memutuskan mengganti pakaiannya sesuai perintah Yesung.

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut melihat pakaian Yesung sudah berganti, bukan pakaian dirinya, juga bukan pakaian baru, tapi.

"Siwon yang meminjamkannya," Balas Yesung yang tahu fikiran Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak menemukan pakaianku, jadi Siwon meminjamkan piyamanya," Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk seraya terus berganti pakaian didepan Yesung, tapi Yesung memutuskan tidak melihat itu, melainkan memejamkan matanya.

Tidak lama kemudian terasa kembali Kyuhyun memeluknya, kini dengan sebuah kecupan selamat tidur yang diberikan Kyuhyun dikedua pipinya.

.

.

.

.

Yesung bangun lebih pagi kali ini. Seperti biasa, Kyuhyun masih berada disebelahnya, tidur dengan posisi memunggunginya. Karena tidak tega membangunkan Kyuhyun, akhirnya Yesung lebih memilih keluar kamar.

Lagi, ia kembali dibuat bingung. Setahunya tadi malam ruang tengah penuh sampah makanan. Yesung memutuskan menuju dapur, alisnya bertaut –lagi, malam tadi alat pemanggang ada diatas meja makan, dan daging gosong hasil masakannya belum ia buang. Tapi semuanya sudah bersih, seperti ada seseorang yang sengaja membersihkannya. Apakah Siwon? Ani, tidak mungkin namja itu karena Siwon pemalas. Lalu? Mungkin saja Kyuhyun, tidak juga. Kyuhyun selalu pulang malam dan tidak mungkin bangun lebih pagi darinya.

Daripada ia terus memikirkan hal itu, lebih baik sekarang ia membuat makanan untuk mereka. Pancake lah yang dipilih Yesung untuk sarapan pagi ini.

"Pagi," Yesung membalikkan tubuhnya dengan sebuah pan besar yang ia pegang. Dilihatnya Siwon menghampirinya seraya tersenyum. Tidak, ia tidak boleh terlalu terpesona dengan senyum itu jika tidak ingin mekanannya kembali gosong untuk ketiga kalinya.

Buru-buru Yesung mematikkan kompor, mulai meletakkan masakannya keatas piring.

"Pagi juga," Balas Yesung ragu. Lalu meletakkan sepiring yang berisi pancake didepan Siwon dan dirinya, sementara satu piring lagi ia simpan untuk Kyuhyun. Siwon mulai memakan masakan Yesung seraya terus memperhatikan wajah manis yang berada didepannya ini.

"Terlalu manis," Gumam Siwon, tapi masih bisa ditangkap pendengaran Yesung.

"Benarkah? Aish! Pasti aku terlalu banyak memasukkan gula," Yesung menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri.

"Bukan, tapi karena aku melihat wajahmu, makanya ini terasa semakin manis," Pipi Yesung merona, bagaimana seorang Siwon yang biasanya terlihat dingin kini berhasil membuatnya memerah.

"Ah! Kau bisa saja," Yesung mejundukkan wajahnya malu.

Tidak berapa lama Kyuhyun datang dengan wajah kesalnya. Sepertinya ia melihat dan mendengar apa yang dibicarakan Siwon dengan Yesung.

"Kyu, kau sudah datang," Yesung berdiri dari duknya. Dan Siwon memasang wajah tidak berdosanya.

"Aku pergi," Kyuhyun langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua. Itu sukses membuat Yesung merasa bersalah.

sebenarnya apa-kenapa Kyuhyun berlaku seperti itu, padahal mereka hanya sekedar mengobrol. Cemburu eoh?

.

.

TBC/END?

.

.

Mian jika semakin gaje dan gak nyambung. Mian juga dipart ini banyak typo, itu dikarenakan aku ngetiknya dihp.

Aku nyaranin agr gak terlalu berharp dn bilang ini akan seru. Krena aku yakin ini pasti gakbsesuai harapan

-GOMAWO-


	3. Chapter 3

**BY MYSELF**

**Cast : **Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon And Other

**Genre : **Romance, Drama (Maybe)

**Rate : **T-M

**Pairing : **KyuSung Slight WonSung

**Disc : **Semua Cast Milik Tuhan. Kyu Dan Won Memiliki Hak Penuh Atas Ye

**Warn : **OOC. GAJE. ANEH. ABAL. ALUR CEPAT KAYAK KERETA. KATA BERANTAKAN. TYPO DIBANYAK TEMPAT. RATE M GAGAL. ROMANCE GAJE. DRAMA ASBURT.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

Terasa benda basah dan kenyal menempeli bibirnya dengan kuat, mengecupnya dengan sangat lembut pada awalnya. Lalu dengan mudah dan terbuai akan ciuman sensual tersebut, Yesung selaku _namja _yang masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar membuka mulutnya mempersilahkan lidah nakal itu bisa memberikan kenikmatan didalam goa hangatnya.

Ciuman yang ia dapat terasa sangat luar biasa, semula terasa biasa saja tapi kemudian terasa sangat panas dan menuntut. Lelaki itu melumat bibir Yesung dengan kehausan, mengecap seluruh sudutnya dengan bibirnya.

Yesung memiringkan kepalanya kesamping, lidah itu bertemu dengan lidahnya dan berjalinan disana, mulut mereka berpadu dengan tubuh keduanya semakin merapat.

Perlahan Yesung membuka mata untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik bibir yang kini memagut bibirnya.

"S-siwon!?" Serunya panik ditengah ciuman mereka. Ketika Siwon melepaskan bibirnya, pandangan matanya bertatapan dengan Yesung, terlihat dimata keduanya gairah yang memuncak.

"Biarkan aku memuaskanmu sayang," Bisiknya dengan suara parau membuktikan kalau lelaki itu terbawa gairahnya.

Mana mungkin Yesung bisa menolak, tatapan mata itu sangat lembut, ia kehilangan kemampuan berfikirnya sekarang hanya dengan menatap mata Siwon, sungguh seperti bisa menghipnotisnya.

"Eung!" Yesung melenguh ketika Siwon menindihi tubuh mungilnya. Matanya bertatapan dengan Siwon, hampir sebulan ia berada disini hanya lelaki ini yang menemani kesehariannya disaat Kyuhyun tidak berada dirumah.

Ia mencoba meyakinkan perasaannya. Dan sepertinya sudah diketahui bagaimana perasaan Yesung pada Siwon. Perasaan itu seperti ada banyak kupu-kupu didalam perut saat Yesung bersama Siwon, terasa menggelitik sekaligus menyenangkan berkumpul menjadi satu didadanya.

Dan Yesung yakin ia sudah jatuh cinta pada lelaki tampan ini.

Siwon sepertinya bisa membaca fikiran Yesung hanya dengan bertatapan mata, ia tersenyum –menyeringai kemenangan.

Bibir Siwon mulai bergerak melahap habis seluruh bibir mungil Yesung, menjilat dan memainkannya dengan lidahnya, mengecap seluruh rasa manis dibibir Yesung.

"Hari ini kau milikku," Siwon mendesah disela katanya. Jemarinya bergerak membuka kancing piyama Yesung dan menurunkannya sampai seluruh tubuh bagian atas Yesung terpampang didepan matanya.

"Nice," Puji Siwon begitu memuja tubuh bagian atas yang putih mulus serta lembut milik Yesung.

Jemari Siwon bergerak lembut dan menyentuh _nipple _kanan Yesung, lalu bibirnya menyusul untuk menyesapnya lembut. Yesung mengerang, merasakan sensasi yang ia dapat dari pengalaman pertamanya dalam hal _sex _ini.

Yesung kembali mendesah, merasakan panas menyerangnya, _nipple_nya terasa mengeras serta rasa panas ditubuhnya kian menjadi.

"Aahhh! Siwon.. jangan.. disana.." Yesung meremas bantal yang ada dibawah kepalanya.

Siwon mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Yesung dan tersenyum menggoda. "Apa? Jangan dimana sayang?" Siwon tertawa pelan, lelaki itu menjilat _nipple _Yesung sambil meniupinya lembut. "Jangan dimana sayang? Disini hum?"

"Oh!.. ahh.. yahh.. disitu.." Yesung mengerang putus asa, _nipple_nya menegang sempurna dan menginginkan lidah Siwon mempermainkannya lebih.

Siwon mengabulkan permintaan Yesung, tidak ingin membuat Yesung tersiksa lebih lama. Siwon menundukkan kepalanya kemudian mengecupi _nipple _Yesung bergantian membuat tubuh Yesung melengkungkan punggungnya.

Tangan Siwon mengusap pelan perut datar Yesung, dan seakan mendapat setruman listrik ditubuhnya. Yesung mengigit bibir bawahnya disertai desahan.

Siwon menarik celana Yesung hingga _namja _bertubuh mungil itu _fullnaked_. Jari Siwon mengusap gundukan daging dibawah sana dengan gerakan erotis, menggesekkannya dengan jarinya, serta menggoda ujung junior kecil milik Yesung.

Siwon tentunya tahu, Yesung tidak pernah disentuh oleh siapapun sebelumnya dan ini perngalaman pertama Yesung.

"Aku akan membuatmu ketagihan," Siwon menunduk setelah melumat telinga Yesung.

Dengan lihainya, Siwon mencumbu Yesung sampai _kissmark _memenuhi setiap inci tubuh putih Yesung.

"Ahhh! Siwonhh.." Yesung kembali mendesah ketika Siwon memasukkan seluruh juniornya kedalam mulutnya. Siwon menghisapnya dengan sangat keras membuat sensasi tersendiri bagi Yesung.

Ia seakan melayang, tubuhnya terasa semakin panas dan basah, cairan precum terus keluar dari ujung junior Yesung didalam mulut Siwon.

Siwon sudah merasa Yesung sangat basah, akhirnya membiarkan junior Yesung megenang lalu mengeluar-masukkan junior itu kedalam mulutnya. "Ssshh! Shhiiwoonhh..."

Yesung menjambak rambut Siwon mencoba melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Cepat.. lebih cepat.." Yesung menekan kepala Siwon untuk semakin mengulum juniornya. Dengan senang hati Siwon meng-in-out-kan junior Yesung dengan gerakkan sangat cepat.

"Ouh! Aku.. keluar.. hh.." Yesung mengalami klimaks pertama kalinya. Sungguh membuat seluruh tenaganya habis. Siwon menelan cairan Yesung. "Manis.. sepertimu.."

Kini Siwon melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya didepan Yesung hingga sama dengan lelaki yang telanjang dibawahnya.

Oh.. Astaga.. Yesung takut.. Junior itu dua kali lebih besar dari punyanya. "Nikmatilah," Siwon menyodorkan juniornya kedepan bibir Yesung. Setegah ragu Yesung memegangnya lalu memasukkan seperempat dari seluruh junior besar Siwon kedalam mulutnya.

"Uhuk.." Yesung terbatuk ketika semakin memasukkan junior Siwon hingga memenuhi mulutnya. Mulutnya sudah penuh, tapi Siwon memaksanya agar measukkan seluruh juniornya.

"Uh! Yup.. kajja.. aku.. tidak kuat.." Siwon mendongakkan kepalanya keatas merasakan Yesung menghisap juniornya kuat. "Palli.."

Siwon sudah tidak tahan akhirnya mengeluar-masukkan juniornya didalam mulut mungil Yesung, tidak mempedulikan lelaki manis itu terbatuk-batuk karena ujung juniornya menyentuh tenggorokan Yesung.

"Uhuk.." Sebisa mungkin Yesung menuruti permintaan Siwon untuk mempercepat gerakannya..

Hingga tidak lama kemudian Siwon menumpahkan cairannya kedalam mulut Yesung hingga memenuhi bahkan keluar dari mulut Yesung. Siwon merasa puas, tapi ini belum permainan inti.

Ia mengeluarkan juniornya dari mulut Yesung, lalu meraih tengkuk Yesung dan melumat bibir Yesung yang masih terasa manis.

Siwon membuka kedua paha Yesung, _hole _itu sudah terlihat memerah dan siap untuk dimasuki. Siwon lalu mendesakkan punyanya yang besar memasuki _hole _sempit Yesung. Yesung terasa sangat sempit hingga junior Siwon belum bisa masuk. Berkali-kali Siwon mencoba belum juga bisa.. sampai akhirnya ia kesal dan menghantamkan juniornya memasuki _hole _Yesung secara kasar.

JLEB (?)

Yesung merasakan rasa nyeri yang sangat dibagian selatannya, tidak hanya nyeri, melainkan panas, sakit, perih dan terasa tubuhnya dibelah menjadi dua secara paksa.

Yesung menjerit, mencakar bahu Siwon mencoba membagi kesakitan yang ia dapat. Air mata mengalir dikedua sudut mata Yesung. Dan memohon agar Siwon menghentikannya.

Tapi Siwon tidak berhenti, malahan ia mengeluarkan juniornya dan memasukannya lagi dengan kasar.

"Hiks.. sakit Siwon-ah.. hentikan.. keluarkan aku mohon.." Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Yesung, lalu dengan lembut mengecup kedua kelopak mata Yesung mencoba menenangkan _namja _itu.

"Aku tidak mau berhenti sampai ini selesai," Bisiknya parau. Siwon mendiamkan juniornya sebentar, merasa Yesung tidak lagi kesakitan dan _hole _itu mengapit juniornya dengan erat, Siwon merasa Yesung sudah siap.

Yesung mengernyit ketika Siwon mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya secara maju-mundur. Perlahan rasa sakit itu berubah menjadi rasa ingin lagi dan lagi. Yesung mulai terbuai dengan permainan Siwon, ditariknya tengkuk _namja _tampan itu untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka.

"Aahhh.. hhha.. faster.. Wonniehh..." Yesung semakin gila rupanya. Tangannya mengusap-usap dadanya sendiri dengan gerakan sensual, memberikan kesan menggoda bagi lidah Siwon untuk memakan kedua _nipple _berwarna pink-kecokelatan tersebut.

Sementara tangan Siwon mengocok junior Yesung seirama tusukannya yang brutal. "Ouh! There.."

Yesung mengerang nikmat, ujung junior Siwon menumbuk titik prostatnya dengan tepat dan cepat. Tubuhnya naik-turun seiring tusukan Siwon, beberapa kali kepalanya menghantam kecil kepala ranjang.

Selimut sudah tak berbentuk lagi, bantal terlempar keatas lantai, dan _bed _penuh dengan cairan percintaan mereka.

"Wonniehh.. aku.. keluar.." Yesung meremas tangan kekar Siwon yang berada dibahunya. "Bersama sayanghh," Siwon memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, sekali lagi ia menghantamkan juniornya dan saat itu juga cairannya masuk memenuhi _hole _Yesung.

Begitu juga dengan Yesung, cairannya tumpah ditangan Siwon dan sedikit membasahi perutnya.

Siwon ambruk diatas tubuh mungil Yesung, ia tidak berniat mengeluarkan juniornya, tetapi lebih memilih mereka terus menyatu dibawah sana. Siwon kembali mengecupi bahu Yesung, memberikan lebih banyak tanda kepemilikan.

"Jaljayo," Sebelum ikut menyusul Yesung kealam mimpi, Siwon mengecup seluruh wajah Yesung terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang," Kyuhyun datang dengan jemarinya memijat pelipis berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit yang ada dikepalanya.

Tas kerjanya ia lempar keatas sofa diiringi tubuhnya yang ikut duduk disana. Mata cokelat itu menatap seisi ruangan. Sampah? Tidak ada. Biasanya jika ia pulang maka Siwon akan duduk ditempat sekarang ia duduk serta banyak sampah makanan dan _music _yang dihidupkan sangat kencang.

Siwon. Kakak yang hanya tua 3 tahun darinya itu sangat menyebalkan. Siwon yang dipercaya ayah dan ibunya untuk mengurusi perusahaan malah meninggalkannya dan menyuruh dirinya untuk menggantikan posisi Siwon sebagai direktur.

Ah! Mau bagaimanapun ia tetap harus menurutinya karena Siwon sudah pernah mengurus perusahaan itu menjadi semakin berkembang. Dan ia tinggal melanjutkannya saja.

Yesung. Mana _namja _itu? _Namja _manis yang sudah mengambil seluruh pusat perhatian dan perasaannya. Ia merasa nyaman jika berada didekat Yesung.

Maka dari itu, ia ingin selalu memeluk Yesung setiap malam. Ia tidak ingin membuat Yesung merasa lelah, karena ia tahu apa sebenarnya yang ada didalam diri Yesung. Kyuhyun berusaha bangun sepagi mungkin agar bisa membereskan seluruh ruangan.

Ia sangat merasa lelah dengan semua itu, tapi ini lain. Ia harus tetap membuat Yesung berada disini dan sampai ia berani mengucapkan perasaan yang sudah lama ia pendam saat pertama kali melihat Yesung.

Ini hanya masalah keberanian. Ia juga tahu, kenapa wajah Yesung selalu terlihat pucat. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Kyuhyun mencoba mencari tahu semua tentang Yesung.

Ternyata Yesung terlahir dari keluara Kim, Yesung memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki bernama Kim Heechul.

_Eomma _Yesung meninggal saat melahirkannya, dan Heechul maupun_ appa _Yesung sangat terpukul dan berfikir jika Yesung penyebab semuanya. Setelah Yesung berumur 18 tahun, _appa _Yesung meninggalkannya karena memiliki penyakit yang diturunkan dari e_omma _Yesung. Sebuah penyakit yang Yesung pendam sendirian selama bertahun-tahun.

_Appa _Yesung membelikannya sebuah rumah didekat taman kota, lalu meninggalkannya. Dan pergi entah kemana.

"Ha~" Kyuhyun menghela napas dan membaringkan tubuhnya diatas sofa. Tidak berniat mengetahui dimana Yesung maupun Siwon, dirinya sangat lelah.

.

.

.

.

Yesung mengerjab-erjabkan matanya merasakan kecupan dibahunya, setelah itu ciuman panas kembali menyerangnya tanpa henti membuatnya semakin terjaga.

"Eng!" Yesung mengelus punggung Siwon yang kini berada diatas tubuhnya. "Ssstt!" Siwon menempelkan jari telunjuknya dibibir Yesung menyuruh _namja _itu jangan membuat keributan.

"Kyuhyun sudah pulang. Kau mau kena marahnya eoh?" Mata Yesung membelalak. "Bereskan semuanya. Aku pergi," Siwon memunguti semua pakaiannya yang tergeletak diatas lantai, kemudian memakainya dan setelah itu keluar kamar dengan langkah pelan.

Yesung tidak dapat bergerak. Semua kamar ini sangat berantakan, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa membereskannya ditengah _hole_nya terasa perih dan sakit.

Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan pada Kyuhyun kalau Siwon memperkosanya. Ia juga mendesah dan menikmati permainan itu. Bagaimana ekspresinya saat mendesah membuatnya bergidik. Lihatlah seluruh tubuh itu, penuh tanda biru-kemerahan dimana-mana, dan Yesung yakin tanda itu tidak akan hilang dalam waktu satu atau dua hari.

"Hah~" Dengan susah payah akhirnya Yesung menarik sprei dimana banyak cairan serta sedikit darah karena ulah Siwon disana, dan memasukkannya kekeranjang cucian. menggantinya dengan sprei baru.

Setelah semua itu Yesung bergegas masuk kekamar mandi.

Tak berselang lama setelah kepergian Yesung, Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk melanjutkan tidur karena ini sudah jam 11 malam. Namun langkahnya terhenti melihat Yesung tidak ada disana.

"Yesung-ah?" Kyuhyun terus memasuki kamarnya. Aroma percintaan tercium sangat kental disana. "Aku dikamar mandi,"

Tatapan Kyuhyun melembut mendengar suara _baritone _Yesung terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi. Sebisa mungkin ia menghilangkan tanda tanya dikepalanya tentang bau apa didalam kamar ini, dan apa yang dilakukan Yesung selama dirinya tidak ada dirumah.

.

.

.

.

Ketiga _namja _itu duduk didepan TV seraya menikmati makanan yang dipesan Kyuhyun karena ia melihat Yesung tidak mungkin bisa memasak diantara rasa sakit yang menderanya.

Kyuhyun tahu Yesung kesakitan, dan ia berfikir sakit itu karena penyakitnya mulai kambuh. Tapi semua itu salah besar, Yesung kesakitan karena Siwon.

Sifat Siwon pada Yesung bukannya membaik setelah kejadian itu, tapi sebaliknya. Siwon semakin dingin dan menjauhinya.

"Hyung, sebaiknya kau saja yang pergi keperusahaan besok. Aku sangat lelah, kufikir kau bisa memperbaiki masalah keuangan," Kyuhyun memulai percakapan diantara mereka.

"Aku malas Kyu-ah.. Aku sudah membuat perusahaan itu maju, dan kau tinggal meneruskannya.. Shiro," Siwon memakan makannya, kemudian menunduk untuk melihat Yesung yang tengah duduk dibawah mereka.

Aish! Kenapa kemarin ia membuat tanda dibahu dan leher Yesung, jika Kyuhyun melihat maka dapat dipastikan mereka akan dikeluarkan dari apartemen ini.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas diotak pintarnya. "Baiklah! Aku mau,"

.

.

**T.B.C/END?**

.

.

**Hua! Jangan tabok aku /digampar reader\ ini gak panas. Gaje. Aneh. Update lama lg..**

**Padahal ini mau aku discontinued.. tp tiba-tiba ide berdatangan dan terpaksa harus aku ketik danpublish jika tidak ingin kehilangan ide lagi..**

**Gomawo yang udah review dari chap 1 dan masih setia nunggu ^^.. aku udah bc meski gak balas #digampar**

**-GOMAWO-**


	4. Chapter 4

**BY MYSELF**

**Cast : **Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon And Other

**Genre : **Romance, Drama (Maybe)

**Rate : **T-M

**Pairing : **KyuSung Slight WonSung

**Umur Para Cast :**

**Yesung : 22**

**Kyuhyun : 23**

**Siwon : 26**

**Dan yang lainnya akan muncul**

**Disc : **Semua Cast Milik Tuhan. Kyu Dan Won Memiliki Hak Penuh Atas Ye

**Warn : **OOC. GAJE. ANEH. ABAL. ALUR CEPAT KAYAK KERETA. KATA BERANTAKAN. TYPO DIBANYAK TEMPAT. RATE M GAGAL. ROMANCE GAJE. DRAMA ASBURT.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

Kedua _namja _tersebut duduk disebuah sofa didepan _televisi_, salah seorang dari keduanya nampak fokus pada buku tebal yang berada dipangkuannya, sementara lelaki satunya terlihat memandang kedepan dengan gugup.

"Kau suka?" Tanya si _namja _tampan membuat pusat perhatian _namja _manis yang tadinya kebuku kini menjadi kepadanya.

"Apa? Buku ini?" Ia mengangkat buku tersebut, Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ya. Terlalu romantis menurutku,"

Komentar Yesung sesekali tersenyum dengan wajah memerah membayangkan jika ia yang menjadi tokoh utama didalam novel percintaan remaja tersebut.

"A-aku kekamar dulu," Yesung memangguk dan membiarkan Kyuhyun meninggalkannya sendirian diruang tengah, tidak menyadari perubahan lelaki itu yang berubah menjadi sedikit lebih gugup dari biasanya.

Kyuhyun segera menutup pintu kamar setelah memasukinya, tangan kanannya memegang dada kirinya yang terasa berdebar kencang. Ia sudah menahan gugup sedari tadi bersama Yesung sejak kepergian Siwon untuk kekantor menggantikannya.

Sudah tiga hari dirinya hanya bersama dengan Yesung, dan perasaannya semakin yakin kepada _namja _itu. Ia sudah sangat yakin dan akan menyatakan perasaannya hari ini.

Sedari tadi ia gugup dan tidak fokus pada kegiatan apapun yang dilakukannya karena ia hanya memikirkan bagaimana cara mengungkapkan cintanya pada Yesung.

Dari sekian banyak cara yang pernah dilihatnya, tidak ada satupun yang berani ia lakukan pada Yesung. Tapi siapa yang bisa menolak pesonanya? _Namja _sempurna seperti dirinya.

Bahkan _yeoja-yeoja _dan _namja _uke diluar sana bertekuk lutut bahkan menyerahkan diri secara percuma kepadanya. Jika Yesung berani menolaknya, maka ia akan men cap Yesung sebagai _namja _terbodoh didunia.

Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya dengan tenang mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya agar normal kembali. Aish! Membayangkan dirinya berbicara didepan Yesung saja kembali membuatnya gugup. Bagaimana jika ia mengatakan '_saranghae' _secara langsung.

Suara _'Klek'_ terdengar saat Kyuhyun menarik knop pintu, langkahnya semakin mendekati Yesung dibalik sofa sana yang duduk membelakanginya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, kini tidak terasa ia sudah berada disebelah Yesung.

Tatapannya sedikit kecewa namun juga lembut melihat Yesung tertidur dengan buku masih berada dipangkuannya serta tubuh yang sedikit memiring kekanan, dan itu jelas bukan posisi tidur yang nyaman.

Debaran didadanya kian menjadi menatap wajah manis bak malaikat itu begitu polos saat tidur seperti sekarang. Kyuhyun berjongkok untuk lebih mengamati wajah Yesung.

Mata sipitnya tertutup rapat, pipi _chubby _dan terlihat rona kemerahan murni tanpa alat _make-up _apapun disana, dan yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya adalah bibir semerah delima itu, terlihat basah dan sangat menggoda dirinya untuk mencicipi bibir Yesung.

Dengan yakin ia mendekatkan wajahnya, semakin dekat hingga bibir mereka berdua bertemu, Kyuhyun melumat bibir bagian bawah Yesung, sedikit menyesapnya untuk mencari rasa manis.

"Engh!" Yesung menggeliat pelan merasa tidurnya terusik. Segera Kyuhyun menarik wajahnya kembali lalu masuk kedalam kamar.

Mata Yesung mengerjab beberapa kali, ini hanya perasaannya, mimpinya, atau kenyataan. Bibirnya terasa basah. 'Mungkin karena aku terbawa suasana novel ini,' Fikirnya mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Yesung melirik sekilas jam meja yang terletak disamping sofa, jarum pendek masih berada diangka 2. Seharusnya ia membuat makan siang dari jam 1 tadi, sudah berapa jam ia tidur.

Rasa sesak didadanya ketika mengingat _namja _yang sekarang tidak bersamanya, kenapa ia jadi merindukan _namja _itu?

Ia sangat menyukai Siwon, sangat mencintainya. Hanya saja ia tidak tahu caranya bersikap agar Siwon mengetahui perasaannya. Apakah ia manyatakannya saat mereka melakukan itu.

'Apa yang ada difikiranmu?' Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia berharap mereka melakukan hal itu lagi. Ya, Yesung akui ia menikmati perlakuan Siwon pada dirinya. Ia menyukai setiap sentuhan Siwon, ia suka bibir itu memagut bibirnya, lidah itu menyapu hangat bagian tubuhnya.

Namun mengingat sikap Siwon padanya membuatnya harus menelan kekecewaan, mana mungkin lelaki cuek dan dingin seperti Siwon tahu perasaannya, mana mungkin juga Siwon menyukai _namja _sepertinya. Dan ia tahu, Siwon hanya menganggap dirinya sebagai budak _sex. _Lagian Siwon pasti memilih _namja _atau_ yeoja _kaya dan mempunyai status sosial tinggi, tidak seperti dirinya yang keberadaannyapun dianggap sebagai parasit dan latar belakang keluarga tidak jelas.

Ayolah! Memikirkan Siwon butuh waktu lama dan Yesung yakin fikirannya tentang Siwon tidak akan pernah habis. Semenjak kejadian tiga hari lalu, dimana Siwon memperkosanya secara mengejutkan, entah kenapa Yesung selalu berfikiran hal lebih.

Siwon adalah fantasi liarnya..

.

.

.

.

Kamar Kyuhyun terasa hening, _namja _didalamnya terus merenungi kebodohannya. Kenapa ia mencium Yesung tadi? Seharunya ia membangunkan Yesung dan segera mengatakan 's_aranghae'._

Sudah dikatakan kalau Kyuhyun itu kurang memiliki keberanian.

Jauh didalam dirinya juga terdapat rasa egois yang tinggi, ia ingin memiliki Yesung dan tidak ingin mendengar penolakan apapun. Ia harus memiliki lelaki itu bagaimanapun caranya, dan ia tidak akan diam jika Yesung menolaknya.

Apa yang pernah dikatakan Siwon padanya itu benar, jika ia adalah 'orang baik yang licik'.

Ia bersikap baik pada Yesung hanya karena ingin membuat Yesung tertarik dan berfikir kalau ia lebih baik daripada Siwon, namun sebenarnya keinginan terbesarnya adalah ingin memiliki Yesung dan ia tidak dapat bersabar lebih lama lagi.

Dari pertama ia bertemu dengan Yesung, ia melihat Yesung hanyalah seorang _namja _lemah yang membutuhkan uluran tangan dari seseorang, dan sebenarnya dengan berat hari ia menolong Yesung pada waktu itu. Padahal jika maupun ia akan meninggalkan Yesung begitu saja ditengah jalan, tapi entah kemana sisi dinginnya jadi ia lebih memilih menolong Yesung dan membawanya ketempatnya. Dan sepertinya semua itu tidak salah, malah ia sendiri yang jatuh dalam pesona Yesung hingga harus bersusah payah mencari tahu info tentang Yesung.

Yesung adalah segalanya untuknya, cintanya, napasnya, detak jantungnya, jiwanya, bahkan fantasi liarnya.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri jika ia menginginkan tubuh mungil itu berada dibawahnya, suara _baritone _lembut itu mendesah untuknya, mata sabit itu memandangnya dengan sayu, dan bibir itu menyebut namanya.

Setiap hari ketika ia berada didalam kamar mandi yang berada difikirannya hanya Yesung, dan saat ia mendapatkan hati Yesung, saat itu juga Yesung akan menjadi miliknya sepenuhnya.

_PRANG... _Suara pecahan piring terdengar dari dapur rumahnya membuatnya kembali sadar kedunia.

Kyuhyun segera melemparkan bantal dipangkuannya lalu berlari kearah dapur. Matanya membelalak melihat sang pujaan hati terkulai lemas dilantai dengan kondisi tidak sadarkan diri.

"Yesung-ah! Yesung-ah... Ireona!" Seru Kyuhyun panik sambil tangannya menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi Yesung berusaha menyadarkan lelaki mungil itu.

Yesung tidak menunjukkan tanda akan bangun sesuai perintah Kyuhyun, gurat diwajahnya terlihat jika sekarang ia sedang kesakitan.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun membawa Yesung kekamar dan memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan _namja _itu.

.

.

.

.

"_Yesung-ssi menderita leukemia, selama ini dia bertahan dengan meminum obat. Jika penyakitnya semakin memburuk dari hari kehari sebaiknya kau membawanya kerumah sakit. Tuhan masih menginginkannya untuk hidup, biasanya penderita leukemia tidak akan bertahan dalam waktu lama karena tidak tahan merasakan sakit. Apalagi hanya dengan meminum obat."_

Kyuhyun memandang wajah Yesung, kini _namja _itu tengah tidur setelah sadar lalu diberi obat tidur oleh dokter agar tidak merasakan sakit untuk sementara waktu.

"_Saya meminta kepada anda agar menjaga Yesung-ssi dengan benar, dan pastikan dia makan dengan baik. Jangan biarkan dia kelelehan, kulihat dia banyak mendapat luka lebam dipunggung, dan kepalanya sedikit berdarah,"_

Teringat kembali ucapan dokter kepadanya, penyakit Yesung memang masih tahap awal, tapi ia juga perlu hati-hati, siapa yang menjamin jika Yesung bisa sembuh hanya dengan obat yang bahkan bukan Yesung beli dari resep dokter, melainkan hanya obat pengurang rasa sakit.

Kepala Yesung berdarah. Itu yang menjadi pertanyaannya, kenapa itu bisa terjadi. Apa Yesung terlalu aktif saat dirinya tidak berada dirumah hingga mungkin kepalanya terbentur ketembok.

Tapi ia tidak melihat itu dalam diri Yesung, memang Yesung itu ceroboh. 'Yah! Mungkin saja,' Fikir Kyuhyun kemudian.

Matanya menatap lekat seluruh lekuk wajah Yesung, kembali menyelami kemanisan yang dimiliki Yesung.

Dan tatapannya semakin turun kebawah, dada Yesung terlihat naik-turun seiring deru napasnya yang teratur. Sisi iblisnya yang sudah lama tidak keluar akhirnya muncul kembali, Kyuhyun mulai berani membuka kancing baju Yesung. Dada Yesungpun terlihat indah dimatanya.

Gairahnya meningkat melihat _nipple_ didada Yesung. Ingin rasanya ia melahap Yesung bulat-bulat. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, lalu memainkan _nipple _kanan Yesung dengan lidahnya.

Kemudian menyesapnya menghasilkan warna merah-keunguan disana. Yesung sama sekali tidak menampakkan kalau ia terganggu, sepertinya obat tidur dari dokter berpengaruh baik untuk Kyuhyun, jadi ia lebih leluasa menatap seluruh jengkal tubuh mungil itu.

Seluruh baju atas Yesung terlepas. Kyuhyun mengecupi leher, lalu turun kedada, kemudian perut datarnya.

Oh.. Sial.. Ia merasa bagian bawah sana menegang. Kalau sudah begini siapa yang akan memuaskannya. Yesung tengah tidur dan bahkan tidak bergerak disaat ia memberikan rangsangan.

Dan sepertinya ia akan tersiksa dalam waktu cukup lama.

.

.

.

.

Siwon manatap malas lembaran kertas putih dengan tulisan-tulisan membosankan dihadapannya, masalah keuangan yang tidak bisa ditangani Kyuhyun tuntas ditangannya hanya dengan jentikan jari.

Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Ditatapnya 'mainan' yang baru saja ia beli saat menuju kantor, ia sengaja dan sedikit terpaksa ingin menggantikan Kyuhyun selama beberapa hari hanya karena ingin membeli 'mainan' yang akan ia coba dengan Yesung.

Kyuhyun tidak akan memperbolehkannya mengambil uang jika tidak bekerja, makanya ia mau –dan lagi karena terpaksa.

Ia tidak tahu apa perasaanya pada Yesung, yang jelas ia hanya memanfaatkan lelaki itu demi memuaskannya semata. Jika dilihat ia akui Yesung itu cukup manis, dan imut untuk seukuran _namja. _Namun ia masih menunggu seseorang.

Orang yang sudah lama ia nanti, entah dimana keberadaan orang itu sekarang. Dan orang itu adalah cinta pertamanya.

.

.

.

.

"Cari tahu dimana Yesung sekarang, kau harus mambawanya hidup ataupun mati," Suara dingin tersebut terdengar kejam membuat para _bodyguard_ didepannya bergidik takut. Walau atasan mereka bukan bicara dengan mereka, melainkan dengan seseorang yang berada diseberang telpon.

"_Tidak ada seorangpun yang menempati rumah Yesung, tapi aku rasa Yesung masih tinggal disana, dan semua barang berharga Yesung juga masih ada," _

Orang itu menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya. _"Bawa barang-barang itu,"_

"_Ye Tuan. Disini ada foto seorang yeoja, kurasa itu adalah ibu Yesung. Dan ada obat-obatan pengurang rasa sakit,"_

Tatapan itu menajam dengan rahangya yang mengeras, ponsel digenggammannya ia remas dengan erat. _"Ya. Bawa semuanya,"_

_Pip... _Ia melemparkan ponselnya kesofa setelah memutus pembicaraan dengan seseorang.

"Kalian! Terus cari dimana Yesung," Ucapnya tegas pada _bodyguard _yang berjumlah 5 orang itu. Segera kelimanya mengangguk serempak lalu pergi meninggalkan sang Tuan sendirian diruangan besar penuh dengan buku tersebut.

_**FlashBack**_

"_Aku tidak mau bersama lelaki brengsek sepertimu!" Ia terkekeh mendengar ocehan atau lebih tepatnya makian yang ditujukan untuk dirinya._

"_Jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu.. Maka tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh bersamamu.." Tatapan itu sangat lembut dan hanya namja manis ini seorang yang pernah melihatnya, namun jauh didalam sana, tatapan mata itu nampak berbeda, memang benar lembut, tapi sirat akan makna yang tidak bisa ia mengerti._

"_Arrgghh!" Pekikan terdengar nyaring menggema memenuhi kamar bernuansa hitam dan terasa sangat maskulin yang sekarang mereka tempati._

_Semuanya hitam, dari karpet, tempat tidur, tembok, dan gorden. Seakan lelaki ini bersembunyi dibalik pekatnya malam._

"_Aku akan memilikimu bagaimanapun caranya.." Salah satu tangannya menarik surai berwarna hitam milik si manis, menghasilkan erangan kesakitan kembali terdengar._

_Kepala namja manis itu menengadah hingga kedua onyx gelapnya bertemu dengan mata menyebalkan itu._

_Ia menyeringai, kemudian tanpa permisi menjilati leher jenjang si manis dengan ganas. "Penipu! Pembohong! Hiks.. jangan menyentuhku.."_

_Namja manis ini berteriak dan meronta didalam kekangan namja tampan bertubuh kekar yang sekarang tengah menjilati lehernya._

"_Aku membencimu!"_

_**FlashBack Of**_

Ingatannya kembali berputar pada waktu itu. Dimana dengan kasarnya ia memaksa _namja _manis dan tidak bersalah itu untuk melayani nafsu gilanya, belum sempat ia memasukinya, lalaki bernama Yesung itu memukulinya dan kemudian lari entah kemana.

Bahkan sampai sekarang ia tidak menemukan keberadaan Yesung.

Ia tahu ia sudah sangat berdosa karena menipu Yesung. Ia menjanjikan kehidupan yang indah jika Yesung mau ikut dengannya, setelah Yesung mau malah ia yang berbohong.

Ia menempatkan Yesung digudang belakang rumah mewahnya, menjadikan Yesung seperti hewan peliharaan yang tidak punya harga diri.

Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Yesung itu disebuah mini market dipinggiran jalan, _namja _bertubuh mungil itu begitu menarik perhatiannya.

Sikapnya sangat manis saat itu, Yesung percaya padanya dan dengan senang hati menerima tawarannya untuk tinggal dirumahnya.

Namun itu tidak bertahan lama setelah Yesung mengetahui sikapnya yang sebenarnya. _Namja _itu kabur.

Beberapa bulan lalu ia kembali melihat Yesung ditaman kota, dan lelaki itu mencoba mencari pekerjaan disebuah cafe. Dan dirinya bertindak cepat agar pemilik cafe itu tidak menerima Yesung bekerja.

Dan ia berhasil, ia terus mengikuti kemana Yesung berjalan. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sebuah mobil menghantam kedua kaki mungil itu, dan kemudian seorang _namja _keluar lalu membawa Yesung masuk.

Sial baginya.. Ia tidak mengingat nomor mobil tersebut, ia juga tidak melihat jelas wajah _namja_ yang menolong Yesung.

Sejak saat itu ia tahu, Yesung masih berada diSeoul. Dan ia akan terus mencari Yesung..

... Dan berjanji akan membawa _namja _manis itu kembali kerumahnya, bagaimanapun caranya.

.

.

.

.

Yesung meregangkan seluruh tubuhnya yang terasa pegal, tapi gerakannya terhambat merasakan dua belah lengan merangkul pinggangnya dengan posesif.

"Eng! Kyu~" Yesung menyingkirkan lengan Kyuhyun secara perlahan agar tidak membuat lelaki tampan itu terbangun karena ulahnya.

Setelah berhasil ia segera mengambil jubah handuk dan pergi kekamar mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya.

Guyuran air s_hower_ ditubuhnya membuatnya sedikit tenang, Yesung menengadah membiarkan air dingin itu membasuh wajahnya. Lalu ia mengambil sabun dan menyabuni seluruh tubuhnya.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan mandi. Yesung berdiri didepan wastafel, terlihat pantulan dirinya disana.

Ada yang aneh, fikir Yesung bingung ketika menatap kearah dadanya. Ada bekas merah-keunguan disana. Seingatnya tanda yang dibuat Siwon sudah hilang.

'Mungkin saja luka lebam,' Batinnya lanjut.

"_Aku pulang," _Suara pintu dibuka secara paksa membuyarkan lamunannya. Itu adalah suara orang yang ia cintai.

Yesung segera mamakai pakaiannya dengan rapi, lalu secepat kilat keluar kamar mandi untuk menyambut kedatangan Siwon.

"Ye-"

BRAK

Belum sempat Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata Yesung dengan lengkap, _namja _itu sudah menghilang dibalik pintu.

'Kenapa Yesung sangat bersemangat Siwon hyung datang?' Tatapan Kyuhyun menajam, sesuatu yang kecil dihatinya mengatakan. 'Yesung menyukai Siwon'.

Siwon melempar tas kerjanya kemuka Yesung, kemudian tanpa permisi mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Sedikit rasa alkohol menguar memenuhi mulutnya ketika lidah Siwon masuk kedalam gua hangatnya.

"Ingin bermain denganku?" Ucap Siwon ditengah ciuman mereka. Yesung tidak menjawab, lebih memilih menikmati perlakuan Siwon pada bibirnya.

Oh.. bagaimana cara Siwon membelit lidahnya hampir membuat tubuh Yesung jatuh jika tidak segera ditahan Siwon.

Tas kerja yang sedari tadi menjadi pelampiasan Yesung kini terjatuh, Yesung mulai melingkarkan tangannya keleher Siwon dan meremas surai sewarna dengan miliknya itu.

"H-hyung!? A-apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Yesung mendorong dada Siwon mendengar suara Kyuhyun dibelakangnya, sementara Siwon hanya diam dengan tatapan mata sayu.

"Aku hanya mencari hiburan Kyu! Kau tahu, dikantor aku sudah sangat lelah berkutat dengan kertas-kertas itu. Bukannya kau membawa Yesung kesini untuk melayani kita _eoh_?"

Kyuhyun diam mendengarkan ocehan Siwon yang kini tengah berada dibawah pengaruh alkohol.

"Bukannya kau selalu seperti itu pada orang-orang yang dekat denganmu? Jangan licik Kyu-ah," Ucapan Siwon semakin membuat dada Yesung terasa sesak, serta rasa takut memenuhi dirinya. Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun juga hanya ingin memanfaatkannya seperti Siwon? Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun juga sama seperti orang-orang sebelumnya yang ia temui? Bersikap manis pada awal dan sangat mengerikan pada akhirnya.

"Aku tahu apa yang ada difikiranmu adikku sayang! Kita bisa bermain dengan Yesung, kau juga bisa memasukinya kapanpun kau mau,"

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung, kini tubuh lelaki manis itu sedikit bergetar entah karena takut atau menangis.

"Yesung itu fantasi liarmu, kan?"

"Hentikan hyung!" Kyuhyun bergumam lirih. "Jangan pernah katakan apapun dihadapannya jika kau ingin Yesung masih disini,"

"Huh! Ingin Yesung masih disini katamu!? Aku heran, bagaimana bisa kau menjauhkan Yesung dariku. Itu sama saja kau juga jauh darinya,"

"Sudahlah Kyu! Kau itu licik. Mengaku saja," Yesung mulai terisak. Ia tidak kuat berlama-lama mendengar pembicaraan kedua _namja _itu.

"Kyu~ a-aku masuk dulu," Yesung melangkah menjauhi keduanya dengan wajah tertunduk, tapi belum sempat Yesung menjauh Kyuhyun sudah menggenggam tangannya lalu memeluknya erat.

Siwon tertawa sinis. "Fuck him," Bisiknya pada Kyuhyun, kemudian mengambil tas kerjanya dan melangkah menuju kamar.

"Jangan dengarkan apa yang dikatakan Siwon, semuanya tidak benar," Ujarnya mencoba menyakinkan Yesung.

.

.

.

.

Siwon menghempaskan dirinya kesal keatas tempat tidur, fikirannya semakin kacau mengingat kejadian tadi.

Kenapa ia memiliki adik bermuka dua seperti Kyuhyun. "Haish!" Siwon kembali mendudukan dirinya, mata indahnya menangkap bingkai foto yang sengaja ia taruh terbalik diatas meja.

Diraihnya foto tersebut, lalu ia tersenyum miris. "Dimana kau? Aku akan melakukan apapun asalkan kau kembali,"

Gumamnya pada benda tidak bernyawa itu. Disana terdapat foto seorang lelaki berwajah dingin –cinta pertamanya.

"Kibum-ah!" Siwon mendekap erat foto _namja _bernama Kibum itu.

**.**

**T.B.C/END?**

**.**

**Waks! Gimana? Gimana? Gimana? Apa mau end sampai sini saja karena ceritanya semakin bikin otak kebalik dan membingungkan?**

**Terserah kalian! Tergantung kalian!**

'**namja itu' adalah bagian dari masa lalu Siwon dan Yesung. Bisa ditebak siapa kan?**

**To KasihCloud's chagy! #digampar.. mian ff pesenan kamu belum bisa aku lanjut, karena aku mau fokus sama ff dengan rate M.. kan bentar lagi bulan ramadan,, masa aku bikin ff ency.. #nambahdosa**

**Kalian mau ini dengan pairing ending siapa : 'WonSung'/'KyuSung'/'KiSung'/'WonYeKyu'/Ye gak sama siapa2**

**Pilih nde. Pairing ending tergantung halis vote kalian #plak.. dan kalian mau ini happy ending/ sad ending.. #gaksad2bgt sih.. Cuma ye gak bersatu sama semenya..**

**Gomawo yang udah review dri chap 1.. #nunduk45****0**

**-GOMAWO-**


	5. Chapter 5

**BY MYSELF**

**Cast : **Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon And Other

**Genre : **Romance, Drama (Maybe)

**Rate : **T-M

**Pairing : **KyuSung/ WonSung/ SiBum/ KiSung

**Disc : **Semua Cast Milik Tuhan. Kyu Dan Won Memiliki Hak Penuh Atas Ye

**Warn : **OOC. GAJE. ANEH. ABAL. ALUR CEPAT KAYAK KERETA. KATA BERANTAKAN. TYPO DIBANYAK TEMPAT. RATE M GAGAL. ROMANCE GAJE. DRAMA ASBURT

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

Kamar bernuansa hitam tersebut terlihat tidak bercahaya karena gorden dibiarkan tertutup, seseorang didalamnya tengah berdiri didekat meja kerjanya sembari memperhatikan foto _namja _manis.

Dimata itu menunjukkan rasa rindu yang sangat sampai akhirnya bunyi _Beep.. beep.. beep.._ menghentikan kegiatan yang hampir setiap hari ia lakukan itu.

"_Hum? Apa kau mendapat informasi tentang Yesung?" _Tanyanya langsung tanpa basa-basi.

"_Ye Tuan. Yesung tinggal dirumah Cho Kyuhyun, Direktur dari perusahaan S,"_ Kebahagiaan dimatanya seketika berubah mendengar nama yang diucapkan seseorang diseberang sana, ia tentu mengetahui siapa itu Cho Kyuhyun, dan perusahaan itu.

"_Dimana rumahnya?" _Kibum memang pernah berpacaran dengan Siwon –kakak Kyuhyun- namun tak pernah sekalipun ia menginjakkan kaki ketempat Siwon, ia hanya sering mendatangi Siwon langsung ketempat kerja.

"_Mian Tuan, aku belum tahu dimana rumah Kyuhyun. Kau bisa datang sendiri untuk bertanya kepada Siwon, karena sekarang Siwon menggantikan posisi Kyuhyun diperusahaan,"_ Kibum menghela napas. Sungguh dirinya tidak ingin lagi berurusan dengan kedua _namja _bermaga Cho itu.

Kalau tidak karena Yesung. Ia tidak akan mau. Catat itu. _"Bisakah kau saja yang mencari tahu semuanya?"_

"_Mian. Aku sudah mencoba bertanya, tapi tidak ada satupun orang yang mengetahui pasti dimana tempat tinggal Siwon dan Kyuhyun," _Untuk kesekian kalinya ia menghela napas.

"_Itu artinya aku harus langsung bertanya pada Siwon maksudmu?" _Orang diseberang sana tidak menjawab, lalu hanya menggumamkan 'hum' pelan dan itu artinya ia harus menemui Cho Siwon secara langsung yang sungguh membuatnya jengah.

"_Oh! Baiklah, tunggu aku disana eoh!" _Kibum mneyeringai samar karena dirinya akan segera kembali bersama Yesung.

Bayangan-bayangan kebahagiaan meluncur bebas difikirannya. "Tunggu aku sayang,"

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur seraya terus memperhatikan Yesung didepan lemari pakaian membuat lelaki manis itu tidak kunjung membuka jubah mandinya untuk berganti baju.

Jujur saja jika ia berani maka ia akan menyuruh Kyuhyun berhenti memandangnya dengan tatapan.. er~.. entahlah.. dan membiarkan dirinya melakukan hal yang menurutnya _privacy _itu.

"Wae? Buka saja, aku hanya melihat," Ucap Kyuhyun enteng seakan itu adalah hal biasa yang tidak patut disembunyikan.. ah! lebih tepatnya Yesung tidak perlu menyembunyikan apapun darinya. "T-tapi.. Aku.."

"Sudahlah!" Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Yesung menjadikan Yesung dua kali lebih waspada dengan gerak-gerik Kyuhyun terlihat mencurigakan dimatanya.

"Aku hanya terlalu bosan dengan semua ini," Kyuhyun memegang kedua bahu Yesung dari belakang, lalu memutar lelaki itu untuk menghadap cermin hingga pantulan diri mereka berdua berada disana.

"Kau percaya dengan Siwon?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Kini tangannya mengusap bahu Yesung setelah sebelumnya menurunkan sedikit jubah itu.

"Kalau aku itu licik? Orang baik yang jahat," Lanjut Kyuhyun kemudian merasa Yesung tidak segera merespon pertanyaannya, melainkan meneliti apa yang tangannya lakukan.

Yesung masih tidak menjawab. "Diluar sana banyak orang yang bertekuk lutut padaku. Mereka semua memperebutkan aku," Ucapnya mulai narsis tapi juga dengan nada serius dan tajam.

"Eum! B-beruntung siapa yang kau pilih Kyu-ah!" Yesung tersenyum canggung. Sebenarnya jika boleh ia ingin mereka duduk berhadapan saja daripada berdiri didepan cermin seperti ini, dan yang lebih parah, Kyuhyun selalu manatap dirinya.

"Yah! Dan kau tahu siapa orang itu?" Yesung menggeleng tanda ia tidak tahu, dan sebenarnyapun tidak berniat untuk tahu.

"Seseorang yang saat ini sedang bersamaku, dia manis, baik, tapi sayangnya bodoh karena percaya pada kemanisanku. Orang itu tengah merasa takut," Oh! Bisakah Yesung menampar wajah menyebalkan Kyuhyun sekarang juga. Jelas-jelas Kyuhyun itu membicarakan dirinya yang ketakutan.

"Kau tahu siapa yang aku maksud, kan?" Bisik Kyuhyun didepan telinga Yesung, sesekali mengecup cuping telinganya.

Peluh dingin mengalir dari pelipis Yesung saking gugup dan takutnya. Benarkah Kyuhyun sekarang adalah Kyuhyun dulu yang menolong dan selalu bersikap sebagai pelindung yang baik padanya.

Tapi kenapa tatapan mata itu terlihat berbeda. Ini jelas bukan Kyuhyun yang dikenal Yesung.

"Aku mencintaimu, dan aku tidak mau mendengar penolakan apapun kau mengerti?" Titah Kyuhyun lembut kemudian membalik tubuh Yesung untuk berhadapan dengannya.

"K-kyu!? Kau pasti bohong, kan? Mana mungkin namja sempurna sepertimu menyukai aku. Lebih baik kau bersama dengan orang diluar sana yang bahkan lebih daripada aku,"

Yesung mencoba mengelak. Seharusnya ia senang karena Kyuhyun menyukainya. Namun itu sama sekali tidak Yesung rasakan, yang ia rasakan hanya takut kalau-kalau Kyuhyun tidak main-main dengan apa yang barusan ia katakan.

"Apa aku terlihat berbohong?" Kyuhyun menatap dalam mata Yesung dan menunjukkan kalau ia tidak berbohong sedikitpun membuat tubuh Yesung semakin gemetar.

Ia lebih baik bersama Siwon dalam suasana hening dan cuek daripada bersama Kyuhyun yang terus berbicara aneh –menurutnya, dan jelas itu membuatnya takut.

"T-tidak Kyu.. Aku sudah.. Eng!" Yesung mulai salah tingkah, matanya mencoba mencari benda menarik untuk ditatap.

"Aku sempurna! Aku kaya, tampan, dan aku bisa memberikan apapun yang kau mau,"

Ini bukan masalah sempurna atau tidak, melainkan masalah hati dan perasaan.

"Kau tidak mengerti... situasi," Yesung menjauhkan tangan Kyuhyun dikedua bahunya, dengan berani ia mencoba menatap Kyuhyun. "Situasi apa? Situasi kau menyukai Siwon hyung?"

Ingin sekali rasanya Yesung berteriak dan mennatakan 'Ya'. Namun semua itu hanya berada didalam khayalannya.

Kyuhyun tahu Yesung takut dengannya jika ia terus-terusan bersikap seperti ini, keegoisan dan rasa ingin memiliki didalam hatinya menjadikannya terlihat terlalu terobsesi dengan Yesung. Tidak hanya obsesi, tapi juga cinta dan perasaan yang ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menunjukkannya pada Yesung. Dan lebih baik Yesung mengetahui sikapnya sebenarnya agar _namja _itu terbiasa.

"Oh! Iya, dokter mengatakan padaku kau terkena leukemia. Kepalamu sedikit berdarah, kalau aku boleh tahu, karena apa?"

Yesung tersentak, apa mungkin kepalanya berdarah saat ia dan Siwon melakukan itu. Seingatnya kepalanya memang terbentur kepala ranjang.

"Itu.. Terbentur meja," Bohong Yesung, mana mungkin ia mengatakan terbentur ranjang, dan pasti Kyuhyun akan bertanya lebih.

Kyuhyun menyeringai lebar, seringaian yang sebelumnya tidak pernah Yesung lihat. Dan demi apapun itu terlihat sangat mengerikan jauh dibanding milik Siwon.

"K-kyu!" Langkah Yesung memundur melihat tatapan Kyuhyun padanya. "Panggil aku Cho Kyu, atau Kyunnie sayang,"

_PRANG_... Vass bunga jatuh mengenai kaki Yesung ketika dengan tidak sengaja ia menjatuhkannya dari atas meja didekat lemari pakaian disudut ruangan.

Kaki kanan Yesung mengeluarkan banyak darah membuat tubuhnya ambruk, serta rasa sakit menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Kyuhyun menampilkan _smirk _andalannya ketika ia sedang _horny _seperti sekarang.

Yesung sedang meringis kesakitan dibawah kakinya.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sesuatu yang tersimpan dibalik celananya, posisi mereka sangat pas, Yesung bisa langsung 'memakan' miliknya dengan mudah.

"K-kyu!? A-pa?" Yesung berusaha menghindar, sekuat tenaga ia mendorong Kyuhyun hingga _namja _itu terjatuh, lalu Yesung berlari tertatih keluar kamar.

"Arrgg!" Pekikan kembali terdengar dari sepasang bibir plum itu, pecahan beling tadi masih menancap dikaki kanannya membuat gerakannya terhambat.

"Jangan lari dulu Yesung-ah, kakimu sakit bukan?" Kyuhyun semakin mendekati Yesung yang terduduk lemas dilantai.

Dijambaknya rambut Yesung kemudian menyeret _namja _malang itu keatas tempat tidur.

"Kyu!? Hiks.." Kyuhyun mengikat kedua tangan Yesung menggunakan dasi kerjanya yang kebetulan ada didekat sana keatas, membuat Yesung tidak dapat menggerakkan tangannya karena rasa sakit dan panas dipergelangan tangannya yang ia yakin sudah memerah.

Kyuhyun membuka jubah handuk Yesung hingga tubuh putih itu _fullnaked _dihadapannya. Yesung berusaha menutupi tubuhnya dengan menarik selimut menggunakan kakinya, dan Kyuhyun yang melihat itu segera membuang selimut kelantai.

"Kulitmu sangat lembut," Kyuhyun mulai membelai dada Yesung diiringi lidahnya yang bermain disana.

"Enghhh! Kyuhh!" Kaki Yesung menendang-nendang berusaha menjauhkan Kyuhyun, dan hasilnya sama, Kyuhyun tidak semudah itu menyerah.

"Sakit! Aarrgghh!" Air mata menetes disudut mata Yesung ketika Kyuhyun menggigit _nipple_-nya sampai ia merasa tonjolan didadanya itu akan putus.

"Jangan melawanku jika kau masih ingin aku kasihani," Ucapnya tajam membuat Yesung langsung bungkam.

"Kalau bisa jangan mendesah eoh! Haha.." Kyuhyun tertawa layaknya orang kesetanan.

Yesung sungguh ingin meminta bantuan kepada siapapun sekarang. Ia berharap Siwon segera pulang lalu menyelamatkannya dari monster bernama Kyuhyun.

Semua orang yang pernah ia temui sama saja, selalu memanfaatkannya yang lemah untuk ditindas sesuka hati.

Sebelumnya ia tidak menyangka jika Kyuhyun seperti ini. Ia melihat Kyuhyun baik pada waktu itu, lalu kenapa sekarang Kyuhyun berubah.

Yesung mengigit bibir bawahnya sekuat yang ia bisa agar tidak mendesah. Sementara Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati gesekan antara juniornya dengan ujung junior kecil milik Yesung.

"Ouh! Kenapa sangat nikmat eoh?" Kemudian Kyuhyun menggesek-gesekan ujung juniornya didepan _hole _Yesung, memasukkan ujungnya-lalu mengeluarkannya lagi berusaha membuat Yesung mendesah, dan jika Yesung mendesah, ia berjanji akan berbuat lebih pada lelaki itu.

Kyuhyun membiarkan ujung juniornya berada diantara _hole _Yesung dan tidak berniat memasukannya, lidahnya menjilati junior Yesung dengan kehausan.

Kemudian Kyuhyun memasukkan seluruh milik Yesung kemulutnya, memaju-mundurkannya dengan ritme pelan –sangat pelan.

"Ouuhhh! Aaahhh... lebihh... cepat... Kyuhhh..." Runtuhlah pertahanan Yesung, gerakan lidah Kyuhyun dijuniornya membuatnya gila. Ia ingin gerakan brutal yang pernah diberikan Siwon padanya.

"Kau kalah sayang!" Tanpa memberi tahu Yesung apapun, Kyuhyun memasukkan punyanya dalam sekali hentakan, juga tanpa memberikan Yesung kesempatan untuk terbiasa dengan dirinya didalam sana Kyuhyun segera menumbuk titik prostat Yesung.

Kyuhyun memegang pinggang Yesung agar tubuh _namja _itu tidak naik-turun mengikuti gerakannya.

.

.

.

.

"Aku akan kembali padamu.. Tapi serahkan dulu Yesung kepadaku," Siwon mengangguk setuju tanpa menimbang apalagi berfikir.

"Ikutlah kerumahku sekarang," Kibum berdiri mengikuti Siwon, ditatapnya lelaki tampan itu. Cih, entahlah, sekarang ia merasa bodoh karena sudah pernah berpacaran dengan lelaki itu.

Sekarang yang ada difikirannya hanya Yesung, ia tahu pasti sifat Siwon, dan ia merasa takut kalau-kalau Siwon pernah memasuki namja manisnya itu. Tapi syukurlah ia tidak pernah dimasuki Siwon, tapi mereka pernah hampir melakukannya.

"Kau bisa ikut dimobilku," Ucapnya kemudian, Kibum hanya mengangguk seraya naik masuk kedalam mobil mengikuti Siwon.

"Jangan bilang kau pernah melakukan itu pada Yesung," Siwon mengerti maksud mantan kekasihnya ini, ia mengangguk mengiyakannya menghasilkan decakan kesal disepasang bibir Kibum.

"Sudah aku duga.." Sesampainya didepan gedung apartemennya, Siwon keluar duluan bermaksud membukakan pintu untuk namja berwajah tampan itu, tapi Kibum langsung keluar dan berjalan didepannya seolah ia tahu dimana letak rumahnya.

Siwon tertawa, akhirnya ia berjalan mendahului Kibum. "Sepertinya kau sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya?"

"Tentu saja, aku bertemu dengannya jauh hari sebelum bertemu denganmu," Ujar Kibum yang tentu jelas semua itu kebohongan, yang benar adalah ia lebih dulu bertemu dengan Siwon lalu tidak sengaja ia bertemu Yesung dan ia merasa jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, dan sudah bisa ditebak. Kibum memutuskan Siwon dan lebih memilih bersama Yesung, sejak itu juga ia mengubah posisinya menjadi seoarang seme.

Sesampainya didepan rumahnya Siwon memasukkan password dan membukanya, Yesung terlihat disana sedang berciuman panas bersama Kyuhyun. Segera Siwon membalik tubuh Kibum yang untungnya masih belum melihat apa yang dilakukan KyuSung disana.

"Yesung-ah! Suamimu datang," Siwon masuk dan mengacaukan suasana romantis itu. Yesung sontak mendorong dada Kyuhyun menjauh darinya, Yesung menatap bingung kearah Siwon tapi tatapn itu berubah jadi kaget melihat Kibum juga ada.

"Kibum?" Yesung berdiri, dan menatap ketiga namja itu bergantian. Kyuhyunlah yang terlihat paling marah dianatara ketiganya, Siwon langsung menyeret lelaki itu masuk kedalam kamar membiarkan Kibum bersama Yesung.

"Yesung-ah! Maafkan aku," Kibum berlari untuk memeluk erat lelaki bertubuh mungil yang kini sedang berdiri membeku. Tapi entah kenapa tangannya terangkat membalas pelukan Kibum tak kalah erat membuat Kibum tersenyum puas.

"Nde." Ucap Yesung. Fikirannya sedang kacau saat ini apalagi saat mendengar keributan didalam kamar Siwon. Terdengar berkali-kali Siwon menyebutkan kata sakit, tapi Yesung tidak tahu apa tepatnya.

Sementara Didalam Kyuhyun terduduk lemas diatas lantai akibat tamparan Siwon dipipinya hingga sudut bibirnya berdarah. "Kau sakit Kyu-ah! Seharusnya kau pergi kerumah sakit, aku akan mengantarmu."

"Aku tidak sakit hyung! Aku tidak sakit," Kyuhyun meracau hebat lalu memeluk kedua lututnya dengan bahu yang bergetar. "Kyuhyun-ah.. Aku fikir kau sudah sehat,"

Siwon membawa adiknya itu kepelukan hangatnya. "Lepaskan Yesung, dia sudah mempunyai orang yang pantas untuknya."

"APA MAKSUD HYUNG!? AKU TIDAK SAKIT.. TIDAK ADA YANG BOLEH MEMILIKI YESUNG SELAIN AKU," Berkali-kali Siwon menepuk punggung Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan adiknya itu, tapi Kyuhyun malah mendorong-dorong dirinya meminta dilepaskan.

"Ingat! Apa tujuan abeoji menyuruhmu tinggal bersamaku? Aku kira kau sudah baik hingga bisa mengurus perusahaan, ternyata kehadiran namja itu kembali membuatmu sakit, bahkan lebih."

"Aku tidak sakit hyung. Kau gila. Aku tidak sakit."

.

.

.

.

_Kyuhyun itu bisa dikatakan mempunyain kepribadian ganda, ia memiliki 3 kepribadian dengan sifat berbeda. Yang satu bernama Kyunnie yang diberikan seorang yeoja yang dicintainya sebelum bertemu Yesung, kedua Cho Kyu yang diberikan Yesung sendiri, dan Kyuhyun nama biasa yang Siwon gunakan untuk memanggilnya._

_Ketika bersama Siwon, Kyuhyun bersikap baik selayaknya dongsaeng yang penurut pada hyungnya._

_Tapi saat bersama Yesung ia bisa berubah menjadi jahat dan seolah memiliki hak penuh atas namja itu._

_Disaat diperusahaan ketika Kyuhyun bertemu dengan yeoja bekas cinta pertamanya ia bersikap ramah dan sosok pemimpin yang baik._

_Tapi entah kenapa sekarang sifat Kyuhyun sering berubah-ubah saat bersama Yesung. Siwon hanya khawatir Kyuhyun akan mencelakai Yesung karena sifat iblis dikepribadian satunya._

_Dulu ayah dan ibunya sudah mengirim Kyuhyun kepsikolog, dan sepertinya semua itu berhasil. Tapi beberapa bulan kemudian muncul kepribadian baru yang membuat anggota keluarga Kyuhyun ketakutan dengan sikap anaknya yang seakan bisa membunuh siapa saja yang tidak mengiyakan keinginanannya._

_Dan akhirnya Siwon turun tangan, ia lalu membawa adiknya itu keKorea dan direhabilitasi selama beberapa bulan disana. Setelahnya Kyuhyun yang tinggal bersama Siwon berubah menjadi sosok baik yang penurut, hingga Siwon tinggal menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk menggantikan posisinya diperusahaan karena memang ia sudah bosan mengurusnya._

_Tapi Kyuhyun membawa orang lain membuat Siwon marah, tentu saja ia sangat marah karena ia takut kehadiran orang lain dihidup adiknya itu akan memunculkan kembali kepribadian Kyuhyun yang lain._

_Sampai akhirnya ia melihat Kyuhyun cemburu melihat kedekatannya dengan Yesung, Kyuhyun terlihat tidak terima ia bersama Yesung, dan sampai kepribadian jahat Kyuhyun muncul kembali dan berusaha mendapatkan Yesung, tapi beruntung Yesung menyukainya._

_Ia melakukan semua itu pada Yesung semata-mata ingin membuat Kyuhyun membenci lelaki itu, dan lagi ia salah. Kyuhyun malah bertingkah semakin gila, dan adiknya itu sudah lebih sakit sekarang._

_Siwon mendengar cerita tentang Kyuhyun yang pernah memasuki Yesung dengan sangat kasar dan buruk, itu membuatnya semakin khawatir._

"Ha.. Aku sungguh tidak berfikir Kyuhyun sebenarnya begitu." Yesung menundukkan kepalanya setelah Siwon selesai bercerita tentang Kyuhyun. Ia merasa sangat bersalah, seharusnya ia dapat memahami sifat Kyuhyun.

"Jika aku bercerita dari awal, aku rasa kau akan takut dengan Kyuhyun. Tadinya aku berharap kau bisa membuat Kyuhyun baik, tapi ternyata aku salah. Kyuhyun justru gila saat melihatmu," Yesung menghela napas. Jadi sifat baik Kyuhyun selama ini padanya hanya semata-mata meyakinkan Siwon kalau ia sudah berubah dan agar Siwon menerima Yesung dirumah mereka dan itu mempermudahkan rencana Kyuhyun memiliki Yesung.

"Aku berterima kasih kau tidak menyukai Kyuhyun." Siwon menepuk pundak Yesung beberapa kali, Yesung mengangkat wajahnya melihat senyuman tulus Siwon.

Jadi selama ini, Siwon memujinya karena ingin membuat Kyuhyun membencinya.

Siwon selama ini bersikap buruk padanya hanya karena Siwon membencinya karena masuk kekehidupan Kyuhyun.

Semua yang Siwon lakukan semata-mata ingin menyelamatkannya dari jiwa Kyuhyun yang sakit. "Kau patah hati?"

"Ya.. Eh.. Tidak.." Yesung segera menggeleng gelagapan. "Mengaku saja," Akhirnya Yesung mengangguk.

"Setidaknya aku tidak sakit seperti Kyuhyun." Yesung hanya mengangguk seraya menghela napasnya. "Lalu bagaimana?"

"Aku akan membawa Kyuhyun pulang kerumah abeoji di Amerika. Hiduplah dengan baik bersama Kibum," Diliriknya Kibum yang tenagah berdiri didepan dasbor mobil sambil memandangi mereka dari kejauhan. "Hum.. Kapan kira-kira kau pulang?"

"Akupun tidak bisa memastikan. Mungkin tidak akan kesini lagi,"

"Perusahaanmu?"

"Sebenarnya itu sudah lama bangkrut, saat Kyuhyun tidak bisa menanganinya. Tapi Kibum datang dan menyelamatkan semua, akhirnya kuserahkan saja itu padanya."

"Sebenarnya ada rahasia yang aku pendam. Aku akan pergi dan tidak tahu kapan bertemu denganmu, jadi akan aku katakan sekarang." Lanjut Siwon membuat Yesung fokus menatapnya.

"Apa?"

"Aku..."

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Aku tahu ini semakin asburt bahkan asbtark.. Tapi nikmati sajalah (Digeplak massal)..**

**Aku kembali kekonsep awal saat memikirkan ide cerita ini.. Dari cerita sebelumnya aku juga udah nunjukin kalo Kyuhyun itu ada sedikit kelainnya sama sifatnya yang terkadang baik kadang buruk..**

**Dan yang paling normal anatara WonKyu tu adalah Won.. Kalian gak ngerasa yah? Aku buat Kyuhyun itu saat bicara sama Siwon itu agak baik (Readerdeul : Gak.. Aku : Masa?.. Readerdeul : Ciyus.. Aku : Sudahlah *Angkat tangan*)**

**Jika masih pada bingung tulis aja pertanyaannya di review.. dichap depan aku jawab kok :3 .. semoga kalian banyak yang bertanya #plak..**

**Mau komplain? Marahin aku? Tendang aku? Silahkan akunya pasrah aja **

**Karena memang semua salah aku yang tiba2 kehilangan moodlah, feel lah, idelah, plotlah.. XD ...**

**Sekian kata MIANHAMNIDA AND KAMASAMNIDAYO (?)**

**-GOMAWO-**


End file.
